


different

by mr stinky (jamesmarriott)



Series: jaystations pussy potion series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jaystation pussy potion AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/mr%20stinky
Summary: James looks hopeful, like Alex would slip his hand into his joggers again and he would find a repeat of last time, but Alex doesn’t. They have time, he thinks, as eager as he is.





	different

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a series now. u cannot stop me

Alex gets his blowjob from James – eventually.

It wasn’t too long after the potion incident that Alex got frustrated with his lack of head in life, but just long enough that he didn’t take it for granted when it happened.

Now that he has received _both_ types of head, that he can’t forget, he begins comparing. But the constant feature of James’ mouth, hot, wet, more eager than Alex had expected – it follows Alex into his thoughts and his dreams.

Eventually, he gets fed up of waking every morning with his cock hard and memories of James’ mouth on him. Alex needs it again, either way. Both ways. Any which way James is willing to give.

Alex orders more potions, with only mild regret swimming in his stomach when Jaystation makes a pussy joke after agreeing to send more. It’ll be worth it, Alex reminds himself. No matter what this twat says, it’ll be worth it.

“Alex,” James mumbles into his throat one evening, fingers prodding and poking between his legs, brushing his cock and empty space in between. “Alex.”

Alex hums in response, echoing in his chest when James slips lube-slick fingers into him. 

“Do you have any more of that potion?” James asks, spearing fingers deep into Alex with no patience. “The...y’know.”

“Which one?” Alex smirks, feeling suddenly smug. He holds the power here on whether he gives James what he wants.

“The one that gave you a fucking pussy,” James huffs into his shoulder, “Your pussy that I ate out, remember?”

Teeth grazes against Alex’s shoulder, lips following after, fingers pressing deep into him. Alex feels his face burn.

“I don’t have anymore,” Alex mumbles and pretends not to notice the disappointed breath James lets out. “But I might have more on the way.”

James pauses, three fingers deep down to the knuckle, before a shaky sigh escapes him. It’s like he’s renewed his motivation, kissing Alex’s shoulder, his neck, his mouth, and doesn’t stop even when he lubes up his cock and pushes into him.

This is good, Alex decides, this is good. He has what James wants, and he can use that as an advantage if he so wants.

* * *

Alex plans it the same way. There’s not much point in changing the plan when it worked fine before. They don’t have specific plans that evening, only an advantage of Alex’s empty flat. James comes over, they order dinner and watch Netflix, Alex ends up in James’ lap. Hands wander a little, and Alex pretends he doesn’t know that James is doing it.

“Need the bathroom,” Alex mumbles suddenly, wriggling out of James’ arms and lap. James doesn’t question it, only watches as he leaves. It makes Alex feel like he’s under a spotlight.

Two more potions are stashed underneath the sink – and George is out, so there’s no way they could’ve been found. Alex takes one and downs it, watching as his face goes pink in the mirror. He doesn’t stick around to check if the potion works again, he knows they do by now.

“Everything alright?” James asks when he wanders back in after flushing the toilet and washing his hands. “You were in there for a bit.”

Alex nods and clambers back into his lap. James looks hopeful, like Alex would slip his hand into his joggers again and he would find a repeat of last time, but Alex doesn’t. They have time, he thinks, as eager as he is.

So he kisses James, if only to stall, and hums when hands come up and grip his waist. Fingers dig into his hips, crawl up his hoodie, teeth against his lip and a mouth finds his throat. It’s maddening how everything James does just makes the boiling heat in his stomach ravel downwards. He’s _desperate_.

“James,” Alex whines, stuck in his throat, “James, please.”

“Please what?” James sighs against his mouth. “What do you want, Alex?”

Alex only lets out a sob, grinding down against James’ thigh and hands gripping the sofa cushion. “Please,” He repeats, because finding the words he needs is impossible when all he can think of is _this_.

James hums, sympathetically or approvingly, he isn’t sure. But the hands guide Alex down until he’s laying down on the sofa, legs spread and James between his knees. He’s on the sofa, hands on his hips, keeping him down. Fingers slip beneath the waistband on his joggers, and Alex’s hand flies to James’ wrist before he can stop himself.

James looks at him. Alex swallows. He lets go, and the fingers delve deeper.

A choked noise escapes him when James finds what’s there again, different but somehow familiar, despite this only happening once before. James groans against his lips when his fingers slide against wet folds.

“Again?” James pants, sounding put-off, but his mouth is upturned. “You really need to stop spoiling me like this.”

“Maybe it’s not _for you_ ,” Alex snaps, choking out another noise and his thighs snapping together when James rubs his clit. “Maybe it’s so I’ll get some fucking action instead.”

“I do fuck you,” James offers, spreading his thighs again gently before pulling down his joggers and boxers in one. “I fuck you. Isn’t that enough?” He asks, jokingly, but Alex can’t find a retaliation when James’ mouth is kissing down his bare stomach, hoodie pushed up to his chest.

Alex huffs out a sigh. “Fuck me like this then.” He says passively, not intentional. But it gains James’ attention anyway, the hand in his joggers pausing briefly.

“Shit, would you let me?” James asks, eyes searching for anything that could be taken as denial. When a finger slips into Alex, he knows that James didn’t find any. He wants this.

“God, you’re so fucking wet,” James groans into his mouth, “Is that because of me?”

Alex hums shakily and nods. “Yeah, yeah, it is.”

“Why’s that?” James asks, pulling back to sit on his knees. Alex knows what he’s doing; trying to make him embarrassed by talking about it, but he doesn’t care too much at this point. Let himself get embarrassed, Alex says, it’s too late for that now anyway.

“‘Cos I want you to fuck me, I’m thinking about you fucking me.” Alex breathes out. It feels like a confession, somehow, whispered like it’s forbidden. “Thinking about how it would feel with you inside me, like this.”

“You want me to fuck you?” James’ fingers press deeper, more demanding, two fingertips curling inside him like they were made to. “You want me to fuck your pretty cunt? Bet you could come like this, if I wanted you to.”

Alex sobs. “But _you_ don’t want me to.” He says, choked off and weak as he tries to find the air he needs. James’ fingers press more incessantly into him.

“You’re right, I don’t.” James says simply. Alex cries out when his fingers curl again, pressing into a spot that makes him clench around the fingers.

“Please, James,” He moans, feeling too loud in the flat. “Please, fuck me. I’m ready, just–just do it, yeah?”

“You’re so impatient.” James tuts, but his fingers are gone anyway.

Alex helps the other man pull his jeans down, curling his hand into a fist around his cock. He’s been fucked plenty by James, but never in a different hole, of course. He’s a little ashamed to admit how excited he is, but he knows Jame is just the same.

They find themselves in the rhythm easily; hands pushing, pulling closer. James pushes into him slower than they’re used too, and Alex can’t help but tighten around him. It’s strange, but he feels somehow _bigger_ like this. Alex can’t get enough of the way he feels like he’s being spread open, speared gently on James’ cock, opening up for the other man because he _wants this_.

James fucks into him once Alex ready, and he throws an arm over his face just to hide the way his cheeks go red.

It’s all new, like testing out a new piece of equipment – but Alex would much rather say that he’s getting fucked in a whole other way. There’s not much difference, but there’s something better about this.

He feels like he’s burning up each time James thrusts into him. He can feel the blood boiling beneath his skin, like he could burst any second. James grabs onto his thighs, his hips, smooths his hands against his stomach. James is everywhere.

“Come in me,” Alex says suddenly, voice unfamiliar in his own throat. “Please.”

“You want me to come in you?” James groans and hands smooth around the edge of Alex’s hips. “Wouldn’t that fucking knock you up?”

Alex knows that it can’t. The potion doesn’t alter his insides, only his outsides. But he doesn’t tell James that. “Might do,” He says quietly, “Would you stop if it did?”

James watches him for a few seconds, hips sharply pushing into him while fingertips paint bruises into his skin. Alex knows he’s thinking of it, knows he likes it. James isn’t subtle in what he wants all the time.

“No,” James huffs and shakes his head, “No, I wouldn’t. You want me to come in you? Fuck a baby into you? Bet this is why you got a fucking potion that gave you a cunt, isn’t it?” He speaks harshly, words edged with desperation that Alex knows means he’s close. He wants it.

“Yeah,” Alex sobs into the arm throw over his face. “Yeah, please. I want it, James, please.” He begs, spreading his legs just a bit wider so James can thrust deeper into him. He’s desperate.

A thumb finds his clit, maddeningly good and making a feather-light sensation settle in his stomach. He cries out, pushes back against James, clenches around him, anything to try and edge himself closer too.

James comes first; the hand on Alex’s hip grips too tight, enough to bruise, hips pushing up against his pelvis like he could actually shove his cock any deeper than he already has. He doesn’t pull out, and Alex doesn’t want him to either. Instead, Alex curves his leg over James’ hip, encouraging him closer until he meets his mouth. His hand finds James’, resting between his legs until he encourages that to move too.

Alex comes like that – James hovering over him, hips grinding slowly as if to coax it out of Alex, and mirroring bruises into James’ own hip when he finds something to grab onto.

When the other man pulls out, Alex shamefully whines. It’s an absence he hadn’t thought he would miss like this, not when he hasn’t before.

It isn’t until James is spreading his folds with his fingers, staring between his legs as come drips out of him. Alex wonders if it looks good and knows he has to ask for this again sometime, if only to have James take a picture of it. He barely even realises that fingers are pushing again, gathering up the mess and fucking it back into him. He whines again.

“James,” Alex huffs, embarrassed, “James, stop.”

James grins at him and pulls his fingers out, wiping the remnants onto Alex’s thigh. “Even better than the last.” He says, almost smugly, and Alex wants to smack him for it. But – despite how much he doesn’t want to – he agrees.


End file.
